Bad Dreams
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: Heero has a bad dream and finds comfort in Duo. One Shot. YAOI! LEMON! RATED R for sexual content extreme so anyone under 18 is warned! I do not own GW or anything like that! No sueing!


**Bad Dreams**

Heero awoke with a start. He'd been dreaming about the little girl he killed blowing up a building. Duo stood at the edge of Heero's bed looking worried. "Are you alright Heero?" Duo asked.

With a smirk Heero grabbed Duo's arm and swung him onto the bed. Heero quickly rose and straddled Duo's waist. Duo blushed. "I am now," Heero growled as he sucked Duo's ear and began to work his way down.

"Heeeeeerrroooooo," Duo moaned. Heero could feel his penis twitch as he heard Duo's moan. Heero kissed Duo hard, slipping his tongue into Duo's mouth and tasting as much as he could reach. Without breaking the kiss, Heero began to undo the buttons on Duo shirt, making extra sure to run his hands over Duo's hardened nipples. Duo gasped, opening his mouth wider in surprise. Heero took this as the opportunity to reach even deeper into Duo's mouth. Duo responded to the kiss by rapping his tongue around Heero's. Breaking the kiss for a second Heero took his shirt off and slipped Duo out of his.

Duo reached for Heero's pants, but Heero grabbed both of Duo's wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above Duo's head. Slowly, starting at Duo's neck, Heero began to kiss, bite, and lick his way down Duo's body. Finally Heero reached the edge of Duo's pants. Heero then licked just above the line of the pants. He could feel Duo try to struggle underneath him but Heero held him down with his other hand. "Not yet. I can't have you moving just yet," Heero whispered as he slid his hand between Duo's boxers and skin to press the hard penis struggling to get free.

"Please... take me..." Duo pleaded as he continued to try to struggle. Carefully and with a deliberate slowness Heero pushed Duo's pants and boxers down his legs and off, making sure to brush Duo's hardness sometimes. Duo moaned and Heero smiled. Duo could see the lust slowly beginning to take Heero over. Even the perfect soldier couldn't last too long. Pulling himself back up, Heero placed two of his fingers on Duo's lips.

"Suck them," Heero told Duo. Duo blushed lightly as he opened his mouth to accept the fingers and began to suck on them slowly and deliberately at first, but getting faster. Finally Heero removed his fingers. Duo gave him a mischievous smile. He knew Heero was having a hard time controlling himself now. Heero kissed Duo lightly, but Duo quickly deepened it as he felt the first of Heero's fingers press against his entrance. Slowly Heero pressed the first finger in and out, making sure to hit Duo's sweet spot every other time. Duo gasped into Heero's kiss as he hit it a little harder than before. Then Heero slipped the second finger in. Duo had to readjust a bit for this one and Heero didn't hold him down. Opening his fingers a little to make sure Duo would be ready Heero could feel Duo's urgency. Duo was barely holding himself back from rocking on those fingers and it got harder every time Heero hit his sweet spot.

Finally breaking their kiss for air Duo gasped, "I'm ready... please enter me... please!" Heero lost it. Realising Duo's hands he pulled his fingers out. Duo reached forward and pulled Heero's pants and boxers off before Heero could get to them. "Hurry!" Duo pleaded. Positioning himself at Duo's entrance Heero thrust in hard. Duo screamed in pain and pleasure. That was just like he liked it. Grabbing Duo's hips Heero hit Duo's sweet spot over and over. Duo screamed over and over. As the two climbed higher and higher Heero grabbed Duo's hardness and began to pump with the same beat as his thrusts. Heero could see Duo's knuckles turn white and he released himself all over himself and Heero's waiting hand. As Duo's body tightened Heero thrust one last time before released himself deep inside Duo. Duo gasped as he felt the hot sticky liquid fill him.

Collapsing on top of his partner, Heero gasped for air. Pulling himself out of the beautiful long haired boy he laid down beside him. Duo turned so he could put an arm over Heero in a loving manner. Heero moved himself so he could his Duo deeply. The two lovers just laid there catching their breathe and feeling very fulfilled when Heero suddenly said, "We should get some toys. It would make things even more interesting." Duo stared at Heero in surprise and disbelief. Sometimes Heero surprised him.

Laughing, Duo responded, "I'll think about it." Then Duo cuddled closer to Heero and the two quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Wufei walked into the kitchen and looked around in surprise, "Heero isn't up yet? Is he sick?"

Trowa and Quatre exchanged knowing looks. Duo and Heero's room happened to be right next to their own room and the walls had not hidden much of the two lovers activities. "He isn't sick, but he won't be out of bed for a while," Quatre said.

Wufei stared at the couple. "What aren't you telling me?" Wufei demanded. Quatre laughed and Wufei could see a smile twitch at the corner of Trowa's mouth.

"Nothing," Quatre answered in a sing song voice. Wufei growled angrily. He hated secrets. Maybe he could squeeze it out of Heero or Duo when they woke up. He didn't care what it took, he would find out what they were hiding if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
